Anthony Herington
Anthony Herington (ne VanCortlandt) is a character from the ONtv series, Smythewood and Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. On both series, he is played by Sasha Mitchell, known for his roles on Dallas and the Patrick Duffy-Suzanne Somers sitcom, Step by Step. Anna Jayne's soul mate Born in Pennsylvania, and having lived most of his adult life in New Jersey. Anthony was, mercifully, spared the drama that surrounded his family. His father, James, had been causing trouble, and things between his mother, Vanessa and his brother, Lance, were harsh, but he had issues of his own. His beloved wife and college sweetheart, Liza Ericksen, had been stricken with a ravaging form of Leukemia, and she died within a few months, while they were vacationing in Atlantic City. Anthony was heartbroken. When he returned to Smythewood, Lance had been sent to Pittsburgh, where he took business classes and when he returned, he had become a new person. He wasn't snobbish, or self-centered as he had been. He was nicer, and more caring as well. Things had changed for him. Although, for Anthony, he hadn't felt he would find love, after losing Liza, but he would up being smitten by a woman named Anna Jayne Weatherly, a Smythewood resident who had just gotten out of a long term stint in a sanitarium. Anna Jayne fell hard for Anthony, and he for her. They were eventually married and then they adopted Chip Landers, a young boy who had been bullied by, ironically, Lance and his friend, Andrew Varina. Now, Chip and Lance get along wonderfully. Chip currently lives with his grandmother, Vanessa and his aunt Nancy Herington, while he finishes his schooling in Allentown, Pennsylvania, where the VanCortlandt/Herington families had always lived before they moved to Smythewood. Anna Jayne had come up with the idea for them to open a branch of Herington Industries in Boston, and so, Anthony and Anna Jayne bought the townhouse that his mother and aunt had owned and moved in. They are working to bring the home up to speed so their son, Chip, could come and stay on occasion. (Chip loves living in the Lehigh Valley with his grandmother and aunt, and has grown to love the area. He works for Herington's main office in Allentown.) When Anna Jayne moved to Allentown, after receiving a job at Herington Industires, Anthony remained in Boston, to keep the house going. He makes frequent visits to his wife and son, and hopes they will come back with him to live full time in the Boston house. At present, he recently welcomed his in-laws, Scott and Carla into the house, which he agreed to on Anna Jayne's request, so that a Weatherly presence is maintained. Although he misses his wife and son dearly, he is cheered with the knowledge that they spend as much time together down there, as they do in Boston. Sometimes, his aunt Nancy comes up to visit. He looks forward to that. Category:Characters Category:Former Smythewood characters Category:Weatherly family